This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To assess neuroprotective properties of the PPAR GAMMA AGONIST LY554862 in Parkinsonian mice models. This project has recently begun. This research uses WNPRC Assay Services and is precursor work to nonhuman primate studies.